1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and in particular to an image processing device performing image synthesis by texture-mapping an image based on image data to a computer graphics image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the three-dimensional graphics system, three-dimensional coordinates are resolved into polygons such as triangles, and the whole picture is drawn by drawing the polygons. Therefore, in such a case, it can be said that a three-dimensional image is defined by combination of polygons. The surfaces of many objects around people typically have repetitive patterns of complex shapes. As the shape and pattern become more complex and smaller, it becomes difficult to model each shape or pattern by triangles. So a texture mapping is employed as the means to solve this problem.
A texture mapping is to achieve an image with high realism by pasting image data taken from a scanner or the like to the surface of an object with the use of a smaller number of vertexes. The texture mapping defines mapping to a texture coordinate system from an object coordinate system, obtains mapping to the texture coordinate system from a window coordinate system, and obtains texels (texture cell elements which are elements of a texture) corresponding to pixels (picture cell elements) in the window coordinate system, respectively.
The image data used for a texture is stored in a memory region called a texture memory. Therefore the texture mapping processing for a moving image can be realized by performing processing of updating the texture memory at any time with the use of moving image data.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 11/053573 discloses a three-dimensional image processing device which achieves texture mapping by processing a moving image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 07/057118 discloses an image generation device which achieves texture mapping to an intended shape by interactively specifying vertexes of a computer graphics (CG) object and specifying a texture coordinate or the like.